Gallery:The Beak
Khaka Peü Peü arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villain wreaking havoc, it’s up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it. Meanwhile, his brother Roger is worried that everyone will blame him for the recent super villain catastrophe so he decides to make Doofenshmirtz Mayor. Read the full summary... Gallery Ready To Run The Course.png|Phineas and Ferb are ready to attempt their skateboard course. Ferb Fumbles Skateboard.png|Ferb fumbles his skateboard... Skateboard Smashed By Hammers.png|which gets smashed by hammers... Skateboard Attacked By Leopard.png|...torn to shreds by a leopard... Skateboard Explodes.png|...and explodes. File:Linda_At_The_Dentist.png|Linda at the dentist. File:They_Built_A_Skateboard_Course.png|Candace is trying to tell her mom her brothers built a skateboard course. File:I'm_Getting_a_Root_Canal.png|However, she's going to get a root canal and can't come. File:Isabella_Reporter.png|Isabella earning her intrepid reporter patch. File:We're_Tweaking_Our_Skateboard_Course.png|Phineas tells Isabella about the skateboard course. File:I'll_Be_Back_In_An_Hour.png|"I'll be back in an hour!" We Should Modify Ourselves.png|Phineas and Ferb decide to build a protection suit for the course. File:We're_Evacuating.png|Monogram tells Perry Doofenshmirtz has became the mayor of Danville. File:Doof's_Ad.png|Doofenshmirtz's Ad. File:I_Approve_This_Message.png|"I'm Heinz Doofeshmirtz and I approve this message." File:Monogram_and_Carl_In_Disguise.png|Monogram and Carl put on their disguises. File:Making_Suit_Plans.png|Phineas making suit plans. File:Ferb_Drilling.png|Ferb drilling. File:Finishing_Suit.png|The boys put the finishing touches on their suit. File:Less_Bulgarian_Folk_Dancing.png|Ferb glares at Phineas when he suggests more Bulgarian folk dancing. File:Phineas_Testing_Suit.png|Phineas mans the top half of the suit... File:Ferb_Testing_Suit.png|And Ferb controls the lower half. File:Beak2.jpg|Phineas hears a cry for help. File:Hit_The_Rocket_Boosters.png|"Hit the Rocket Boosters!" File:Ferb_We're_Flying.png|The Beak awkwardly flies to the rescue. File:Where's_Phineas_and_Ferb.png|Isabella wonders where Phineas and Ferb are. File:My_Nerd's_Stuck_In_A_Tree.png|"My nerd is stuck in a tree!" File:I_Have_Your_Favorite_Math_Problems.png|"I have your favorite math problems!" File:Who's_That_Hero.png|"Who's that hero?" File:Beak_Saves_Baljeet.png|The Beak saves Baljeet when he falls. File:That_Was_Amazing.png|"That was amazing!" File:Heinz's_Hostages.png|Doofenshmirtz's hostages: His brother. his bulding supervisor and a crossing guard. File:This_Was_The_Best_I_Could_Do.png|"This was the best I could do?" File:We're_Not_Going_To_Plan_Mom's_Birthday.png|"If we're not planning Mom's birthday, I'm leaving." File:Oh_Great_They_Left.png|The other captives leave as well. File:Chair_Thrown_At_Heinz.png|And Doof gets a chair thrown at him. File:Wait_Perry_Let_Me_Explain.png|And he tries to explain to Agent P what really happened. Flying Around Course With Grapple.png|They fly around the course, using the grapple to help them land. Course Breaks Down.png|And the course gets destroyed. The Suit Made Clean Up Efficient.png|Phineas and Ferb use their suit to clean up. I Wonder If Isabella Found A Story.png|Phineas wonders if Isabella found a story. File:Fireside_Girl_Delivering_Newspaper.png|"Early Mid-Morning Edition, the Beak saves the geek!" File:TheBeak - PhineasReadingNewspapers-1-.png|Phineas with newspaper. File:Oh_Look_A_Flying_Man.png|"Oh, Look! A flying man!" File:Wait_That's_Impossible.png|"Wait, that's impossible!" File:Candace_Reads_About_the_Beak.png|Candace reads about The Beak. File:You_Let_Me_Down.png|"Phineas, you let me down." TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone2-1-.png|"How would you like an exclusive?" TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone-1-.png|"Great!" File:Khaka_Dons_Mask.png|Khaka dons his mask. File:TheBeakPromo.jpg Khaka With Newspaper.png|Khaka Peu Peu reads the newspaper. What About My Best Day Ever.png|He then argues with his wife... Khaka Hit With Chair.png|Who then throws a chair at him. Flying Is Cool.png|"This flying stuff is cool, I'll admit." Khaka Crawler.png|The Khaka Crawler. They'll Blame Me For It.png|Roger is worried this will harm his reputation. I'll Let Heinz Take The Blame.png|He decides to let Heinz take the fall for everything. Where Are You Phineas.png|"Phineas, where are you? IsabellaReadingNewspapers-1-.png|Izzy with newspaper. File:Isabella admiring The Beak's exploits.jpg|Isabella looks admiringly at The Beak as he departs. File:Lewis cheering.jpg|A crowd cheers the heroic exploits of The Beak. File:Isabella sees Phineas jump off a building.jpg Course Breaks Down.png|And the course gets destroyed. Khaka Escapes.png|The Beak defeats Khaka, but he escapes. Can I Ask You Some Questions.png|Isabella tries to interview the Beak, but he flees instead. I Was Bluffing.png|Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he was faking taking over the Tri-State Area. Heinz Gets To Run Danville.png|But he gets a call from Roger who tells him he turned control of Danville over to him! The Beak On The Skateboard Course File:Time_For_A_Test_Drive.png|"Time for a test drive." File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_1.png File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_2.png File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_3.png File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_4.png File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_5.png File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_6.png File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_7.png File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_8.png File:Beak_Running_The_Skate_Course_9.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here.